megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met (X series)
The Met is a common enemy in the Mega Man X series, as well as many other games in the Mega Man franchise. ''Mega Man X'' series varieties Metall C-15 , also known as Mettaur C-15 and Mettool C-15, is the first Met from the Mega Man X series. Planty is a variation of the Met that was originally created to monitor forests. It appears in Sting Chameleon's Forest Stage, and tries to ambush the player by hiding in the foliage and popping out when X gets close. Iworms crawl out of their grassy heads. However, they do not do this in the iPhone port. They also appear on the Variant Cover of Mega Man Issue 40 (Archie Comics) and the Rockman X manga. Mettaur D2 is a spy Met equipped with a walkie-talkie antennae and night vision, allowing it to move in dark areas. This MechaniloidCompendium of Rockman X page 170 first appeared in Mega Man X4 as part of Repliforce's bid for independence, and again later in Project X Zone ''and Project X Zone 2.'' Mets with a similar design also appeared in later Mega Man X games, including the Metall T from Mega Man X5 & Mega Man X6 and the Mets in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Metall T Metall T is a recolored Mettaur D2 appearing in Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6. They still function the same as their predecessors, although they are slightly more prone to defending or firing. They are also too low to the ground to be shot while standing, but a simple duck solves this. Metall S , also known as Metool-S, is the standard Met from Mega Man X7. This MechaniloidCompendium of Rockman X page 175 was originally created for construction, but it started attacking after becoming a Maverick. It fires three shots forward. They appear in the stages of Flame Hyenard, Splash Warfly, Wind Crowrang and the Crimson Palace. Cone Metall is a Met from Mega Man X7 wearing a pylon-shaped helmet. They appear in Ride Boarski's stage and mainly just hop around, acting as obstacles. Scrap Metall is a Met from Mega Man X7 that shoots scrap from its mouth and can make the scrap on its head rotate around itself. They appear in Splash Warfly's stage. Metall Metalls are the standard Met in Mega Man X8, which acts similar to the Metall C-15 from the first Mega Man X game. Most of the time they hide under their helmets, lifting only to attack with one bullet or to attack the player from behind, but can be flipped over with guard/breaking attacks. When powered up by a MAME-Q, it shoots three shots instead of one. On Hard Mode, they recover faster from guard-breaking attacks. They appear in the Noah's Park opening stage and Earthrock Trilobyte's Metal Valley. Metall Army , is a Met from Mega Man X8 wearing a green helmet with a star and antennae that appears in Bamboo Pandamonium's Booster Forest stage. It acts the same way as a normal Met, and shoots three shots instead of one when powered up by a MAME-Q. On Hard Mode, they recover faster from guard breaking attacks. Metall GM Metall GM is a Met from Mega Man X8 that appears in the beginning of Dark Mantis's Pitch Black stage and acts the same way as the standard Met. When powered up by a MAME-Q, they shoot three shots instead of one. On Hard Mode, they recover faster from guard breaking attacks. Metall Ride is a Met from Mega Man X8 piloting a Dice-Type Ride Armor and attacks with three bolts. When the armor is destroyed, the Met falls to the ground and attacks normally. They only appear in Earthrock Trilobyte's Metal Valley stage. Mettaur The from Mega Man X: Command Mission has a design closer to its original Mega Man series counterpart than previous Mets. A feature unique to it, and all Mets in Command Mission, is that it has a weakness to Combat-type (close-ranged) attacks. When ducked under its helmet, it takes significantly less damage from Shot-type (projectile) attacks. When is hidden under his helmet, if Mettaur is damaged by a C attack and is not defeated, then it increases the EXP by 50% (only once per battle) left by that Mettaur. Mettaurs appear in Central Tower's base area during Chapter 2 and in the Tianna Camp. A broken Mettaur in the West Deck Main Route from Gaudile Laboratory can be repaired for use in the Deployment Center. Two other broken Mettaurs can be found in the Quicksand area in the Vanallia Desert that have a Tank Part and Zero's Doubletooth weapon. This Mettaur type will also appear in Rockman X DiVE. Mettaur Commander is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It is a stronger version of the standard Mettaur with goggles and antennae that can inflict the Virus status. If Mettaur Commander is damaged by a C attack and is not defeated, then it increases the EXP by 50% (only once per battle) left by that Mettaur Commander. Mettaur Commanders appear in the Gaudile Laboratory, in the Main Computer "Duboar" area from Ulfat Factory, the Gimialla Mine, and the Vanallia Desert. Its design is also similar to the Met S from X7. Mettaurcure is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. As the name suggests, it has a healer role by providing health restoration and stat boosts to the entire enemy party. If Mettaurcure is damaged by a C attack and is not defeated, then it increases the EXP by 50% (only once per battle) left by that Mettaurcure. They appear in the Main Computer "Duboar" area from the Ulfat Factory, in the Gimialla Mine, the Vanallia Desert, and are present with three other Mettaurs in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in the Gaudile Laboratory. There are three broken Mettaurcures in the Quicksand area of the Vanallia Desert, each with one Figure Token. Mettaur Counter is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It has the same appearance of Mettaur Commander, but its helmet is red and gray, and wears green goggles. Its unique trait is the ability to deflect both Combat and Shot-type attacks by strengthening against the type it was last hit with, counterattacking if hit by the same attack type again. They appear in the Gimialla Mine, the Vanallia Desert, and in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in Gaudile Laboratory. Silver Mettaur is a rare Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. They are located in a locked area of the Gimialla Mine and gives the second largest amount of Zenny from a regular enemy upon defeat (2500). However, for each turn that Silver Mettaur is damaged and is not defeated, it halves the Zenny left by that Silver Mettaur gained in battle. The Zenny minimum gained is 0. In other hand, if Silver Mettaur is damaged by a C attack and is not defeated, then it increases the EXP by 50% (only once per battle) left by that Silver Mettaur. Run away at any turn. A Silver Mettaur also appears with three other Mettaurs in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in Gaudile's Laboratory and are summoned by Gold Bladers. Gold Mettaur is a rare Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. They are located in a locked area of the Gimialla Mine and gives the largest amount of Zenny from a regular enemy upon defeat (7000). However, for each turn that Gold Mettaur is damaged and is not defeated, it halves the Zenny left by that Gold Mettaur gained in battle. The Zenny minimum gained is 0. In other hand, if Gold Mettaur is damaged by a C attack and is not defeated, then it increases the EXP by 50% (only once per battle) left by that Gold Mettaur. Run away at any turn. A Gold Mettaur appears with three other Mettaurs in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in Gaudile's Laboratory and are summoned by Gold Bladers. A broken Gold Mettaur can be found in the Quicksand area of Vanallia Desert that has a Mini Battery. Mettaur Gigant is a giant Mettaur Commander from Mega Man X: Command Mission found only in the metallic rooms of Gimialla Mine's L3 Southwest Division. Mettaur Gigant is extremely powerful for a Mettaur and has a strong shield against all attack types, but is easily prone to running (in his second turn onwards), sometimes attacking with four shots or Mega Fire. If its Tank Energy 10 is stolen, Gigant will become infuriated and no longer hide under its helmet (lowering its defense) or escape. But by doing this, Gigant will now counterattack and use Tera Fire, Ultra Giga Fire, Hell Gravity and Mattock Strike. Gallery X7MetallConcepts.jpg|Concepts of the Cone Metall, Metall S, and Scrap Metall. X8MetConcepts.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' Metall concepts. X8MetallRideConcept.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' Metall Ride concept. X8UnusedMetConcepts.jpg|Unused Mega Man X8 Metall color schemes. RX7Mets.png|''Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom'' See also *Met *Met (Classic series) References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108-9. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *Sepelak, Greg (2004). Mega Man X8 Official Strategy Guide. pg.106-7. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack damage.) *Mega Man X Command Mission Enemies Information Category:Mega Man X series enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X6 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies